Unreal Reality
by SydneyFreeSpirit27
Summary: I never understood what the very word "mutant" meant all my life. My parents thought they were dangerous; I never commented because I couldn't say they were dangerous if I had never seen them. Now, I have an entirely new view of the world as we know it. You know what they say, "When a door closes, another one opens."
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC.**_

**No flames. Read and Review!**

* * *

...

**_Chapter 1: Rogue and Riley _**

_•~ Meridian, Mississippi ~•_

_"_So...Marie, you wanna hang out tomorrow? We can watch that new movie you were so crazy about." I suggested as I tried not to trip over the large cracks on the sidewalk. I have wondered since seventh grade just like many students from school, what could've caused it to bulge in such a manner?

"Sorry Riles, I've kind of already got plans." I grinned as I started my usual routine of teasing.

"Ooh, Marie's gonna go all kissy kissy with her boyfriend!" I heard her laughter through the cellphone. Not like I actually care, I personally don't believe in boyfriends, kisses and flowers...okay maybe the flowers.

"Maybe I will." My mouth gaped. I had not expected that answer.

"Woah! You mean those were your actual plans?! Hoho, my little Maryloo is moving to the dark side? *Gasp*, next thing we know you'll be at a bar ordering a beer with a pack of Marlboros in your pocket!" I heard even more laughter coming through. Eh, I liked random humor and it always cheered her up. Plus, since she's the more responsible of the two of us I suppose I took it upon myself to become the clown friend everybody deserves and needs when feeling down. Though she is definitely not feeling down at the very moment.

"You're crazy." I scoffed, a smile playing on my lips at the irony.

"I'm not the one planning a lover's escapade to places all around the world - I'm sorry I already forgot all the places you wanted to go to. Was Australia one of them?" A knowing smirk came to me as I walked up the steps to my house.

"Uh, that was just a "could happen" thing, not that I was going to make it happen. Secondly, even if I went through with it I would do so before college and after high school! It's not a "run away" mission because everybody will know about it and I don't think I could ever run away from home - the places I want to go to aren't that far anyway! And Australia is your dream place!" My turn to laugh.

"I know! I was just checking to see if you still had a good memory. One of us needs to!" I heard her mock anger and rolled my eyes.

"And why does it need to be me?" I clicked my tongue as I opened the door, the phone squished between my shoulder and ear.

"Because you're the one with the boyfriend. Therefore you need to have a schedule to share your time with him and your best friend. As a result, you have to keep track of time so as to not let either of us down!" A small pause on the other side and I walked through the kitchen.

"Touché." I snickered as she gave in. I knew I was right - as strange as my logic sounded, I could only act like that around her.

"I know. Say...do you happen to have my black watch?" There was another pause, some rustling on the other side and then I heard her voice again.

"Yup. Forgot to bring it to you at school, remind me to do it tomorrow kay?" I nodded then remembered she couldn't see me, so opening the fridge I answered.

"Mmhm, sure. I'll send you a text and message through face." She answered quickly.

"Okay, gotta leave, I'll talk to you later kay?"

"Kay." I clicked on the button to end the call and threw the phone on the couch, only to have it bounce off and onto the floor. I winced, bottle of water in hand but still took a huge gulp of the refreshing liquid. Quickly placing the bottle back where it had been I ran to the couch, picking up the device and turning it over and over. Mmm, seems okay to me, plus it has it's purple cover so it couldn't have taken much of a toll. Not learning my lesson I threw it again on the couch, this time making sure that it would land in a crack so it was cushioned and not propelled off of it.

First thing's first. I went into my parent's bedroom. Both my pairs of glasses were here. I had forgotten to take then to school with me and I was certain I would get a berating from mom. Placing them on my bad instead I grabbed my phone when I felt it vibrate again.

(1) _[_"Comprando cosas para tus hermanos. Llegamos ya mismo."_]_ That explains why my parents, bro and sis weren't anywhere in sight.

I waltzed down the hall and to the bathroom, this heat is really taking it's toll on me, unlike my phone. I stripped off my clothes, my face twisting when I saw just how sweaty I was. Geez, A/C, I hope you don't let me down today. The air conditioner has been malfunctioning lately and I had been praying all day that today, by some unspoken miracle, it would either be a cold night or that the dumb machine would work. I wasn't exigent, honestly I didn't care how I got my desired temperature, I just wanted it. I turned the faucet, first the one labeled as "Hot" and after a few seconds, the one that said "Cold". While I don't want more heat, going from exaggerated hotness to ice biting cold water wasn't pleasant either - nor healthy.

Right after probably forty-something minutes I emerged from the shower, unfortunately realizing there wasn't a towel in sight because I had forgotten to bring one with me. Letting out a huff I opened the door a crack so my voice could be heard.

"Joseph!" When nobody answered I tried again, "Or Yaritza! Whoever! Somebody just please bring me a towel!" When I got no answer I snuck my head and looked either ways of the hall, like you would do when crossing the street. I realized they probably hadn't gotten here yet - my mom, little brother and sister had all gone to buy some last minute school materials for one of them; I'm betting my money that it was Joseph.

I hated doing this, but nobody was in the house, the windows were all partially closed, the door was locked and there was no possible way anybody could see me go through the hall naked because there were no windows leading to it anyway. Covering myself as best as I could - not that there's much to cover - I tiptoed at a fast pace down the hall and took a swift turn into the other bathroom, the one in my parent's room. I closed the door quickly - making sure I locked it - and went to grab the towel when I felt a sting, running throughout my chest, just like it had happened on several occasions. I rubbed a few minutes around my shoulder and where my heart was. It disappeared rather quickly so I sighed in relief, only to grow tense when it came back with a flipping vengeance.

"Ah!" I fell to the floor - I actually fell from the pain, which is quite something considering I have never gone through excruciating pain before in my life. It started spreading out through my entire chest and shoulders. The towel fell on me, but I didn't acknowledge it at all. The pain, it was spreading and intensifying. It soon started leaving a burning sensation. Oh God...I'm gonna die...

"Ugh! Ow..." It kept growing and my vision began to blur before black spots appeared - more than usual since I have astigmatism and forgot my glasses today on my bed. The horrible stings and pricking felt like a thousand needles injecting fire into my veins. It spread out again, this time I couldn't tell where it was going, everything hurt too much. What the -?! What is this? Am I going to die?! Did I have some sort of cancer or other disease I didn't know about and it's coming to an end? That would explain some things though...oh, at least, it's numbing down...maybe I really am dying...

...

* * *

_..._

_30 minutes later..._

"Riley! Riley mom's asking if you want hash brown! Riley!... Mom she's ignoring me!" I was awoken to a start when my little sister's surprisingly strong and very loud knocks on the bathroom door started ringing out through my head. Not ringing out, more like it startled me awake, period. I gasped and looked around from the floor, everything was a bit blurry. I shook my head and laid back down, facing the white ceiling as I tried to clear my thoughts. The cool tiles soothed me greatly. What happened? Did I faint? Maybe I just overreacted to a natural response from watching too much TV and playing video games. Sometimes when I play for too long I get a bit dizzy so that's probably why I was laying down, I must've fallen asleep when I tried to get rid of the dizziness. However, as I took a better look around the bathroom, I found something odd. All of the towels were hastily thrown on the floor, the shower door was opened, the toothbrushes and everything that had been on the sink were inside the sink, the trash can was upside down and the toilet paper was all bundled up in a corner, the carton tube nowhere to be seen. I didn't do any of this...but I'm still going to get blamed. With a sigh I tried to dispose of the evidence - re-did the towels, rightened the trash can, threw the toilet paper inside and put everything on the sink where it was supposed to be. I sighed and went to wrap the towel around myself to exit the bathroom, looking both ways before hastily hurrying to my room. Luckily everybody was either in the living room or kitchen, so I was safe in there for a while.

Click!

I didn't waste any time; right after I made sure the door was locked for good - not that it would've done much since the door could be opened from the outside with anything flat - I dried myself off and grabbed some black "Lycra" shorts that I use whenever I'm not going out, underwear and an old, small, black T-shirt. But as I was about to finish by putting on my pants, a piece of hair fell from my hunched shoulders and I was granted with a platinum lock. You know in those movies where when people freak out they close their eyes and hope that what they'd seen was just a figment of their imagination? That's my current reaction. That was not blonde. That was not blonde. There is no way in the seven seas that my hair. Is. Firetrucking. Blonde!

_'Eep! It is blonde!' _I thought as my short bangs finally got dry enough to hang right before my eyes. When? How? Why? What is going on? How is my hair blonde? I need to dye it for an atrocity like this to happen! Okay...it's not a bad shade...it's actually very pretty... but I'm Hispanic! My hair is black! Not blonde bordering on white! I started pacing around my room when I heard that same, loudly obnoxious knock on the door.

"Riley-"

"Yes I want one!" Now that I realize it, my stomach feels emptier than a bottomless pit.

"Okay...mom! Riley said she wants one!" I sighed when the voice of my sister drifted away. I needed a moment to think. I froze as a thought occurred to me. What if I got drugged? That would be the only reasonable explanation as to why I fainted randomly and if I was way out of it I could've been crazy enough as to dye my hair completely - and that's one heck of a tough job considering it's waist-length. I can't tell mom and dad because they'll ask when, how, where, why and who did it! I don't think I was drugged and I would never give that as an explanation. I would probably be either grounded for not telling them first and because I'm technically not allowed - "technically" - or I'll get majorly criticized by everyone in the family - save for Sparky who thankfully can't speak; he's our dog.

Plan B it is!

...

What is Plan B anyway?

* * *

_..._

_A few minutes later in the kitchen..._

"Hey mom! Where's my hash brown?" I asked my mom as I leaned on the counter looking around, I saw a plate covered by another plate. Coincidentally, my mom pointed with her soap covered hand towards it - she was washing the dishes.

"On top of the stove." Quickly I grabbed it and plucked it into the microwave. Pressing the "2" and then the "5" I watched the seconds tick by and could hear the small crackling protest from my soon-to-be dinner. Hey! That rhymes! Five and tick! Cool...why do we always rhyme whenever we don't have any use for it?

"Riley come to my room later so I can put some cream on you." I nodded absentmindedly, mesmerized by the microwave and the smell coming from it before my eyes widened.

Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip!

The microwave had stopped but now my attention was fully on my brunette mother...heh, if only she knew I'm not brunette anymore...

"Wait, which cream?" I asked, fear evident in my voice.

"Which cream do you think?" I pursued my lips and pretended to think.

"…foot cream?" She looked at me with an "are you serious?" look in her eyes before she tapped my towel.

"I'm serious. Get that off, brush your hair and wait for me in my room. Your scalp has been getting far too dry." I went pale. Great. Today she wants to give me a make over! Out of all the other days she chose today!

Needless to say I spent the rest of that evening trapped inside the bathroom. I would not let them see my hair no matter what. When I checked my iPod for the umpteenth time and saw that it read 12:47am I knew it was generally safe to get out. Doing the same routine I had done since I got here, I checked for any parents or siblings in the hall. Coast clear. My parents seemed to be asleep and my siblings must've been either watching TV or sleeping. I ran to my room and gave a sigh when cool air brushed my face. Yes! A/C, I knew you wouldn't let me down! I flicked the light off, blindly climbed up the ladder to my bed, then buried myself within the different bed sheets, blankets and comforter besides my feet, which I had a habit of keeping out. I can only hope that nobody tries to wake me up or pull me out of them...here goes to hoping...I need to talk to Marie about this... oh no...school! What will I do about that?

Fake illness? No. That's not good, besides I've already done it before and afterwards I feel bad about it. Cap? Hat? No way. It's too long and it'll either look like a weird bulge or fall out because of it's straight nature. Wig...that's it! I'll tell everybody that it's for...uh, a school play! Yes! I'll say that I got into the school's Drama Club and that I'm "getting into character". Mom and dad will believe it. At school? Not sure, but it could work. Let's see how it all plays out tomorrow...

...

* * *

_..._

_Next Day {Morning}..._

"Why didn't you tell me that you were in the school play? And who did you say gave you that wig again?" Parents? Totally buying it.

"Uh, because it was really sudden! They asked me to be a replacement and um...what was her name again? Oh! Diana was the one who gave it to me. She has access to the Drama Club's props so when I told her I didn't have a wig she gave this one to me." Just then my cellphone started vibrating. Thank goodness I figured out how to change it from it's former 'silent mode' where it didn't ring nor vibrate. I grabbed it and was ecstatic to see that it was Rogue. Just who I wanted to talk to. Running to the garage I pressed the button and we both started speaking at the same time.

"I need to talk to you!" We said frantically into each other's phone. We paused.

"You first." I said before she could say the same thing.

"Okay...yesterday I saw that movie that I had wanted to see and guess what?" I was confused but asked anyways.

"What?"

"I got the answers to the math problems for today!" I stared blankly at the windows beside my dog's cage. Math problems? As in, equations?

"How the heck could a movie help with that? And what math problems?" I heard laughter from the other side.

"Because while I was watching it I got a message from Albert. Turns out he solved then and sent it to the whole grade! Discreetly of course - it was through messages. And they're the math problems we were given yesterday to finish at home for today." I had been freaking out while she had been talking because even without her final explanation I could've figured out that by myself. Sadly because of my freak accident yesterday I hadn't finished my math exercises. In fact, I was pretty sure I had only solved one and that had been in the classroom. I felt a sudden heat and chill come over me at the same time, a small headache forming my the middle of my temple. Ignoring it I started frantically asking.

"Oh no! I forgot to do them! Was the teacher coming today?"

"Yeah. It's tomorrow when she'll be absent." I growled in frustration.

"Could you lent them to me at school? I don't have time to look for it right now."

"Yeah, no prob. It's the first class after lunch, you could copy it then." I felt like a punch had been delivered to my gut.

"Marie, that word is so harsh!" I gave out a little whine, "It's not copying...it's called constructive cooperation! Plus mutualism because, just like I help you in Spanish, you help me in math." I could hear a little laugh as I gave my old-as-dust speech about the word "copying" when it comes to school work.

"Okay, okay - say, what was that that you wanted to say to me?" I blinked before my eyes were cast upwards and were rewarded with my new hair color. See? That's how good of a friend Marie is. No matter what, she always helps me get my mind off of things that are bothering me - even when that something is a part of me at the moment, therefore very difficult to forget about.

"Oh! Yeah, um, Marie?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I gulped slightly as I started pacing back and forth.

"Um, we're best friends, right?"

"Yeah..." I could tell by her tone that she was confused.

"So, you would believe anything and everything that I told you, right?"

"Yeah..." Again, still confused, so I sighed an let it out.

"See, the rea - ok, one of the reasons as to why I didn't do my homework yesterday was because something really weird happened to me..." I told Marie everything. In the end I had to hang up because I was leaving and couldn't afford my parents listening to the conversation. I told her that I'd talk to her more at school.

...

* * *

_..._

_At School (7:26am)..._

"Wow - just, wow..." I stood straight, almost like a soldier, and uncomfortable as Marie plucked at my hair here and there - almost looking like a curious little toddler.

"Marie..." I whined, coincidentally it also sounded childish. I never minded if anybody played with my hair but I wasn't...in that mood right now. It was a bit annoying because she was attracting more attention than I wanted to.

"Ok, ok. Sorry. It's just that...it looks so...surreal." She saw the look on my face and quickly tried fixing her mistake, "Uh, very pretty too."

"What do I do? I have no idea what could've happened for something as...berserk as this to...happen!" She suddenly squinted at me.

"What?" She stood back with a smile on her face.

"Cool, you got your eyebrows like that too." My eyes widened as my hands shot up to hide my eyebrows - which were supposed to be black - from sight.

"What?! They've gone blonde too?" She nodded as if though it was a completely normal thing. I scowled slightly. This is not good. What is happening to me?

RIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG!

"Come on, start writing the math solutions from now so that we can talk more at lunch." I grabbed the hardcover notebook that was being offered and begrudgingly accepted. I don't like this at all... something is definitely not right with me.

...

* * *

_..._

_At the Cafeteria {Lunch}..._

"What a bummer girl." I nodded my head solemnly as I kept stuffing fry after fry and staring at nothing in particular. "Well, what are you going to do when your parents start wondering about your "wig" and why you use it all the time?" I shrugged and moved on to my apple.

"Come on Riley! I'll help you plan something out!" I swallowed a bite of it.

"Sure, though I doubt much can be done." She started coming up with different ideas to tell my parents.

"...or maybe you could tell them that you won a free...something at the Beauty Shop and you chose randomly!"

"Are you gonna eat that?"

"What?"

"Are. You. Going. To. Eat. That." I repeated syllable by syllable as I stared at her half full tray of food which she had barely touched.

"Uh, no. Did ya even listen ta me at all?" I switched trays with her - mine was completely empty - and answered at the same time.

"I appreciate the help Marie but while my parents can have their gullible moments, they can also be huge problems when it comes to buying my lies - I can barely get them to take layaway!" At this Marie cracked a smile.

"Okay, okay, we'll think of something...you should just tell them that the wig broke or got damaged and you got your hair dyed!" Hey, that was actually a pretty good idea! I should've listened more to her and her suggestions.

"Um Riley? Maybe you should slow down there." I looked up when she talked and found that her eyes were directed towards my - well, her tray. I cast my eyes down and realized that I had just scarfed down both our trays in barely a few minutes.

"I was...hungry." I said as I stared at the two trays.

"You skipped breakfast again, didn't you?" I nodded silently, trying to understand how in the world I could eat all of this... especially because it's cafeteria food.

"Man...what is up with me?" I asked nobody in particular as we carried our empty trays to the counter right beside the food.

"Maybe...you're getting ill?" I looked up at Marie, disbelieve on my eyes - wait, up?

"Wasn't I just as tall as you?" She glanced down at herself sheepishly.

"I'm wearing heels." I looked down and saw these black boots with high, needle heels.

"Now this is starting to turn into those friendships that are represented by YinYang." When she stared at me blankly I sighed, "Opposites attract." At this she rolled her eyes, understanding what I was trying to imply.

"I'm just trying out something new. It wouldn't kill you to wear something besides closed shoes you know." I gaped at her, faking to be hurt.

"I'm trying to be modest." I said putting my chin up high and doing my best impression at a British accent. God how it annoys me.

"Yeah, because sneakers are modest."

"They are so! Besides...I don't just use sneakers, I also use my black slippers, my vans, my con-"

"Okay, ah get it. But they're just variations of the same thing." I pouted as we walked out of the cafeteria, "How come your older than me yet look more childish?"

"Only at times - and, I'm only older by a few months. So there's not much argumentation there." We kept our little chat until we had to separate for our next classes.

"Riley, did Miss Rickle come today?" I thought for a second, then shook my head 'no'. "Then I'll see you tomorrow, she was the only teacher left for me, so I get out earlier." I glared at her.

"You are so lucky...I get to take P.E." My personal, worst nightmare unless we get new rackets to play Badminton. We said our goodbyes and I went to class.

I finished changing into the official P.E. uniform when the RBHS (Royal Bimbos of High School) arrived from one of their lockers.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Are you seriously planning on wearing that thing to Gym?" The minute I heard the familiar, snobby tone from Andria this strange, bubbling feeling started to form in the pit of my stomach - it was very unsettling.

"Got a problem with it?" I slammed my locker shut and turned to face her, but while I had a "piss off" look covering my facial expression, my mind wasn't on the same track, 'What the heck? I'm a pacifist! I never react to the taunting! Never!'

"Yeah, me and my friends all agree that we'd prefer if there were only 'natural' blondes in our class." My eye twitched, I felt the comebacks coming but couldn't stop them from flowing out.

"What friends? They're your loyal servants for life, they follow you out of fear - how do you think Voldemort was resurrected?" Now, I know perfectly well that neither Andria nor her lackeys would understand my reference or who Voldemort was, so 'why' did I say it?

Fake gasp. "Like, how dare you, you geek!" Her "friends" all gasped along, exaggerating their facial expressions and glaring daggers at me - more like butter knives!

"At least I have all my brain cells functioning!" I honestly don't think they fully understood what I had said, but the original message "dumb" was apparently received by Andria.

"Did you just, like, totally call me stupid?" I crossed my arms across my chest - vaguely aware that it felt a bit more uncomfortable than it usually did.

"No, I called you dumb, but hey, if you prefer that, it's fine with me." I shrugged, a smirk playing on my lips. It felt so good, letting it all out! I should do this more often.

"That's it!" She stomped her foot down and then approached at a quick speed. When I saw where her hands were headed, the only thought that crossed my mind was "Dodge! Dodge! Dodge! Dodge! Dodge! Dodge! Dodge! Dodge!" And that's what I did. I side stepped her, not even realizing I had stuck my foot out until I felt hers collide with it. She fell splat on the ground, letting out a small huff.

She stayed down for a few minutes, before one of her friends - the one with short, blonde hair, which I could see needed the roots redone - ran to her aid.

"Adri! Are you like, okay?" She helped Andria get to her feet, who immediately pushed her away the minute she was up.

"You're going to regret that!" I have to say I hadn't expected her to say that, but you know, go with the flow.

"Sure I will." I replied sarcastically before walking outside, all the while I felt this burst of happiness at the fact that I had just stood up to one of the greatest threats in school, me!

"Ye-heah!" I exclaimed as I jumped up, fist in the air, and before I knew it, the water fountain burst to life and sprayed a huge gush of water out before the whole thing just broke off and went airborne - now it looked like a whale was living down there. At the sudden sight I let out a little shriek, before covering my mouth and running to the gym. Better not give Andria anymore reason to harass me. Though...what was that?

...

* * *

_..._

_Twenty minutes later..._

"Ugh! Why does she get to be on our team?" I'm not glad either you bimbo...

"Because I said so!" Said the coach before giving a - another fudging - whistle, signaling for us to spread out in the field according to the team we were supposed to be in. I had landed with the RBHS but I'm surprisingly fine with it. Guess that little verbal showdown we had helped blow off some steam. We started off batting.

...

_Ten minutes later..._

The score's tied up and it's my turn to bat...oh boy, not good. I grabbed the bat with shaking hands, as I looked nervously at the pitcher, who was looking rather sure of himself. I put myself in position, then he threw the ball. At first I thought I was dreaming or that I was hallucinating, imagining things. That white, little ball was coming at me, in slow motion. Not kidding. I saw every turn, every particle of dirt it threw in different angles from the force and speed it possessed as the minutes ticked by. I saw as it got closer, closer, and closer...

THWACK!

First came the sound of the ball against my bat, which felt light to me, then various clangs! - along with my own - from the bats in everyone else's hand. Everything was silent for a few minutes as all pairs of eyes in the field stayed on the little ball that had landed outside of the fence.

"Did she just do a 'home run'?"

"Dude, I think she did!"

"How the hell did she do that?"

"That is so cool!"

"Totally hot man!"

"What a freak!"

I heard various comments - and insults - from my fellow classmates and couldn't believe it myself. A home run. I had done a home run. Just like that. That must've been a fluke...

"Alright! Blue team wins because class is over!" I heard a mix of grunts, groans and cheers. A couple of people patted me on the shoulder or asked me how I had done the home run as I made my way to the girl's locker room.

"You're the man- uh, I mean girl!" I smiled at the small compliments I was given from the students of my team - thanks to me we won.

The compliments and curiosity ended the minute I stepped into the locker room.

"What was that? You freak, how did you do that?" I ignored the insults as I grabbed my clothes and towels. "Are you deaf too?" Still I made no sign to acknowledge her. I went to the showers - locking the door to the room - and quickly worked on a shower. I have seen many movies in which the mean girls do these horrible and embarrassing things to the unsuspecting girl - even in the shower, so I'll get this done quick.

Stripping out of the clothes I literally jumped into the shower, closing the curtain and turning on the water, not realizing I had it on the 'C', meaning it was freezing cold. I gave sharp turns with my head; at the ceiling, the door, everywhere. Call me paranoid, but I'd rather be alert instead of regretting my ignorance. Scrubbing away all signs of grime, sweat and bacteria I failed to take note of the fact that I was showering with freezing water yet felt nothing remotely close to uncomfortableness. It was when I went to turn it off that my pale hand stopped, small inches away from the 'C' the faucet was turned to.

"Wow, guess that this heat waves have really been getting to me." I muttered, shaking my head and exiting the shower quickly. Yes, quick, quick, don't want the Bimbo catching up with me. I managed to somehow escape the possible torment of the Queens of HighSchool and grabbed for my phone inside my trusty, beloved bag. It was square compared to other knit ones and very comfortable. When my hand found the cellphone I almost called my mother - I saw instead three new messages and missed calls:

3 new messages - Rogue

Click!_ [_"We need 2 talk"_]_

Click!_ [_"Plz answer Riles!"_]_

Click! _[_"I need ur help!"_]_

I frowned, the calls were all from her too. Only one voicemail though.

Click! /"Riley! Something horrible happened - *sob* I-I can't - I-I mean I'm...I think I'm a mutant Riley! *sob* *gasp* *sob* -"/

The call ended.

...

...

...

The minute Rogue's call ended I rushed to her house. Yes, I skipped the rest of my classes. Very out of character for me. I felt horrible as I sprinted along the sidewalk, thinking about how much trouble I would be in - parents and teachers. Yet my feet moved on their own accord. Rogue was my friend - best friend and I didn't want to think about what she could do in the state she had been in when she called. Today some of the teachers were absent and because of her schedule she got out of school earlier. What could've happened...she said...she said she was a...mutant...I stopped cold. Freezing in mid sprint. Oh. My. God. Why didn't I think of that? Hair changing. Appetite levels growing. The reflex when I dodged from Andria - I'm usually very clumsy. How I broke the water fountain. The home run. Everything. It's all abnormal.

Mutant. I can't believe it. I'm one of them. Marie is one of them. How could I have not seen this before? What next?

...

* * *

_Translations:_

_(1) [_Buying things for your brother and sister. We'll get there in a few._] (It's brother and sister because in Spanish 'hermanos' which is translated into 'brothers' can be meant for both genders in a some cases. Since it is a text people tend to summarize and that is why it looks shorter in Spanish. It could always be 'siblings' too.)_

_R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC Riley.**_

**Read and Review. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Hitchhiking **_

_~ Northern Alberta, Canada_

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I sat against an old, dirty window, Marie - oh, wait, that's right, she doesn't want to be called like that anymore. She wants to be called 'Rogue'. I don't understand why she chose that name in specific. I looked for the definition in my iPod but the ones I found didn't make much sense to me - or perhaps I was just so stressed out that I wasn't thinking clearly.

I felt extremely bad. By the time I got to the house she had her things all packed up. She begged for me to go with her. At first I declined, explaining how dangerous and crazy the idea was. Running away...never thought I'd hear those words being uttered by her. The fact that I too was a mutant - that was for sure and I'll tell you soon why - kicked in and the paranoia of what my parents would think and do were more of a sucker punch to my heart. I was afraid. Afraid of thinking about what they could be capable of doing. My parents weren't bad people, they simply believed that being a mutant was no other thing than an illness. They'd take me to a hospital and try to find a cure...everybody knew no such thing existed. So what would they or the doctors do once they saw no possible cure? Or figured out that this was no illness and therefore could not be treated but controlled?

Soon I found myself in my room, packing things up too. My sketches, money, iPod, some clothes, and pictures - I wanted to have something to keep me going. Knowing myself I'd grow guilty and depressed about leaving them, so I kept something that would make me believe I had them close to me. A small tear fell down my cheek and I hastily wiped it away with the gray sleeve of my oversized jacket. It had a hoodie and was also warmer because of the thicker cotton. I kept stealing glances at the man driving the truck. I never liked putting much trust in strangers when I was alone, yet I was with Ma - Rogue. Still, I felt uncomfortable - and I wasn't saying that just because I was sandwiched against the hard door because of Marie.

I have no idea how the girl managed to fall asleep - I was the one who always fell asleep everywhere; floor, couch, school bus, car, railings, counter, table...you name it. That's how I got my nickname from many people: Sleeping Wreck. I didn't care. At first it bothered me quite a lot even when I never said anything, but soon enough the words slipped through one ear, then exited through the other leaving no trace in my head.

Before we'd gotten to hitchhike with anybody, strange things happened as we made our way through streets and later on snow. I had explained to Marie - I don't care if she wants to be called 'Rogue', Marie is my best friend, mutant or not - that my theory was being a mutant just like her. She got mad. The girl actually thought I was teasing her. That's when she explained what happened to her boyfriend when she kissed him - which was the reason as to why I was wearing gloves like her. I didn't want her to feel excluded or like everybody would look at her because of them - she didn't say it but I could tell - so I grabbed the ones - the only ones - I had and slipped them on. Hers were full on, black wrist gloves. Mine looked like they were fishnet with black flower-like prints on them, opened, not fingerless because they didn't have divisions for each finger and reached all the way to my elbow. They almost made me look like a Goth but the jacket, purple themed, button up, flannel shirt, faded light blue - almost white - jeans that flared from the knee down and shiny black converse sporting sparkly rainbow laces pretty much killed that label. I had wanted to hide my hair but all I could do was borrow a dark purple, hand knit beanie-hat from Marie. When she told me her grandmother had made it I hastily tried to give it back - she knew that I felt extremely uncomfortable with wearing something that was sentimentally worth a lot. I ended up wearing it anyways.

Anyhow...what happened as we were strolling along the almost deserted street. We were surrounded by pine trees so tall they'd cast a shadow over the entire pavement - if it was sunny that is. It had started to rain, when suddenly it started pouring down strongly; I realized I wasn't getting wet despite the strength with which the droplets resounded everywhere around us. Marie had noticed that she wasn't wet either. Can you believe she freaked out? Honestly, that hurt me more than I'd ever admit. Sure I was stunned about what had happened to her, but I quickly switched to comforting her instead. I have no idea how I was doing it, but there was this...this invisible barrier you could say that was preventing the water from touching us. The water fountain came rushing back into my mind. Realization struck me then. My mutant gift - at least one of them - was related with water. The sudden hunger I'd been having and the change in hair were still not clearly explained by this founding, but it was a start.

Want to know what else happened? Yeah...uh...this part was very strange and I made Marie promise that she wouldn't mention it to anyone - to which she replied sarcastically, mentioning that there was nobody else but me who she could mention it to. Very valid point. Still, I'm not saying I didn't like it. I just want to be able to control these abilities before going back to my parents - yes, I haven't mentioned it to them and I don't know if I ever will... When we were walking Marie was the one that noticed the small roots and plants emerging from the concrete, right on the path I had walked on. Plus the little patches were almost exactly shaped like the soles of my shoes. I still don't understand how I did that but I'm planning on figuring it out. Honestly? I think it's the stress that's making me do all this.

I tugged down at the hem of the sleeves on my jacket. I hated heat but cold wasn't exactly peachy either. Sleep was trying to take over me like it had done with Marie but I was not letting it win this battle. Unfortunately...I found myself fighting a losing losing battle. Tiredness had something to do with it too. Before I could fully fall asleep though the truck came to a stop. My muscles were surrounded by the laziness radiating off my bones...I did not want to get up. When somebody started shaking my shoulder though I knew my nap time would have to be at another time.

"Hey, get up, were here." My eyelids fluttered open - yes, they actually did - but the sight that awaited me outside the window was not the one I had expected.

"Marie!" I whispered hurriedly as I dragged her half-asleep self out of the man's truck and out to the cold snow by the sleeve of her jacket. "Where are we? You're our map, remember? This doesn't look anything like what you told me it would." She seemed to finally get a grasp of reality as she gazed around her at the scenery we'd just been dropped off on. She turned instead to the man who told her that this was indeed Lotham City, which was where she told him to give her a ride to. "Next time be more specific. I was kidding that day when I said that stuff about the cigarettes." We were in front of a uh, tavern? Bar? Whatever. It looked like a warehouse from the outside. It wasn't my type of hangout place anyways. Panic surged through me as Marie started moving towards the entrance. Hurriedly I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face me. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked as I finished turning her around. I looked warily at the snow covered cars around us. She went to reply something but it seemed to die in her throat. "What?" I asked, looking at her weirdly when her eyes narrowed at me, like she was studying me. "What?" I repeated a bit more loudly this time.

"Your eyes." She said quietly.

"What about them?" For a second, I thought my eyes might've been red or something. Perhaps it was obvious a few humiliating tears slipped out?

"The left one, it's green." I blinked. What?

"What are you talking about?"

"Your eye. It changed. It's green." I stayed rooted for some seconds to that spot as the cold surrounded me. Great...

"Never mind. Let's get out of here." My arm was tugged the opposite way, towards the place oozing testosterone, beer, cigarettes and brawn. She's lost her mind. "Marie! What are you doing?" I hissed as low as I could - I didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. Instead she turns on me and hisses back, "I'm Rogue now, remember?" With that she started making her way back in. With no other option left, I followed after my best friend. I couldn't convince her to stay outside, I couldn't stay outside alone...if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

At the center of the bar, and the center of everyone's attention for that matter, a cage fight was in the process of culminating. I stared, unblinking. So this is what it looks like up close? My dad and brother would kill to see something like this. Personally, I scrunched my nose when the mixed smell of beer, smoke and sweat reached it. Gross...well, sweat can't be helped, it's mostly the beer and smoke that make me want to gag.

I ended up somehow sneaking in past Rogue and right in front of the battle cage. Why? Call it curiosity if you must. So when a man was suddenly thrown roughly against the metal fence that I was standing directly in front of I jumped back, startled. I bumped into a buff chest which I quickly stepped away from. Now I realize there's even a frigging announcer in there. Why do men indulge in violence so much?

A man - I suppose the one who threw the other one against the cage and startled me - leaned against the opposite side of the cage from where I was. Therefore when I squinted a bit I couldn't make out his form very well - plus I was dumb enough to forget my glasses. I honestly can't tell if he got a good beating, but he was just casually blowing thick cigar smoke through the bars. Apparently, the crowd wasn't in his favor much because they were currently booing him. Shouldn't they be cheering for the winner? Oh. Unless most of these guys were acquaintances with the one that lost. The announcer seemed to take this to his advantage though.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in all my years I have never seen anything like this. Are you going to let this man walk away with your money?" Isn't it Canadian money? What good is it go - oh, never mind I can't remember half the stuff we were given in Economics. Why did I even think about that anyway?

Many people shouted at that though, disagreeing with the suggestion. One tough-looking man rose up from seemingly nowhere - to me -, claiming that he would fight the guy who was being booed and entered the cage. This guy practically radiated confidence and macho ego. Stu? The name for some reason did not suit him. I hope he gets a beat down...I froze. Hold the phone, since when do I think like that? Well...I do but not often. Maybe when watching wrestling with my dad and brother but this was live and I felt kind of...bad about it.

As Stu started shaking himself and getting ready, the announcer leaned in to whisper something. I wonder what it was because 'Stu' looked slightly bewildered.

I couldn't believe my eyes as he walked up behind the other guy's back and brought his fist down hard. That's not fair! A second blow. A third one! Isn't he gonna defend himself? Subconsciously I leaned forward as anxiety filled me. When I put my small hands on the edge of the cage, I quickly retrieved them. Small vines and leafs started entwining through the fence. Calm down Riles. The other man dropped and Stu kicked him forcefully while he was down. Still not fair! I felt a sudden urge to just go in there and...and what, exactly? It's not like I can just march into the cage and be an actual challenge.

Crrrnnnnnnkkkkk!

The noise painfully reached my ears. While I had been musing my weakness to myself I had completely missed the other man's retaliation. Which had apparently been knocking knuckles with Stu - who had been heading in with another punch ready.

Was that actually a metallic clang? It sounded like it to me... Stu's fist looked like it was in agony from how he was clutching it and the obvious reflection of pain on his face. The man who I thought would eventually lose followed with a hard, firm punch of his own, then a freaking head-butt. More sounds that were remarkably similar to metal on bone came from the cage. Stu was practically plain knocked out with the head-butt as he fell on his back and stayed where he was. The crowd then started going wild - negatively, because boos were viciously being emitted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner for tonight and still king of the cage...the Wolverine!" Wolverine? What a strange stage name. Now I managed to get a better look at him. He had dark hair put in a strange fashion, equally dark eyes and a chain with a dog tag-...dang. I hadn't noticed...how fit he was...more like ripped. When dark eyes met my penetrating, mismatching gaze I felt my face heat up considerably before lowering my face so the hood of my jacket hid me from him. I quickly made my way back to Rogue, ignoring the kick he gave Stu. Rogue was actually watching, fascinated by the fight. I think she noticed the same thing as me.

"Do you think-?"

"I'm pretty sure he is. He knocked the other guy out with just a punch and a head-butt." She quietly nodded. We silently walked and sat by the bar. We spent hours like this; me, growing fidgety and bored. I hadn't realized it at first, but soon I managed to note that Marie was intently looking at the jar in front of her that had a label: "Tips is not just a city in China." There was money inside. I nudged her just as the bartender came over to us.

"You ladies want something else?" Then very cautiously he moved the jar away. "Or you just stickin' with your water." I felt my cheeks heat up immediately. I quickly shook my head for the both of us. The cage fights were long over so the business in here was very slow and quiet. Personally I was mostly paying attention to the TV. I leaned forward and placed my elbow on top of the counter of the bar, putting my fist against my cheek as I looked up lazily at the TV.

Suddenly I heard a voice.

"I'll have a beer." I was facing away from the voice but could easily tell that whoever said that had just take a seat right next to me. I caught Marie looking to the left, at somebody else beside me, with a fidgety stare.

_"Once the welcoming point to thousands of immigrants, Ellis Island is opening its doors once again, this-" _

I didn't dare and turn for some reason. I could smell the smoke of a cigarette though. Yuck. The bartender handed a beer over to the person.

My head snapped back up to TV when I heard a particular word. Mutants? Exactly at that precise moment, my gaze fell down on the glass of water in front of me. If I tried, could I make it move? If I did, what could I do with it? My musings were rudely interrupted when I heard somebody else speaking.

"You owe me some money." I frowned and strained - just in case - to listen better. The voice sounded familiar someho-

"Come on Stu, let's not do this right now." Ah...Stu! The man from the cage fight that got knocked out by the Wolver-...oh...oh...so that means that this whole time...he has been sitting next to me. Way to go dumb blonde.

"No man takes a beating like that without a mark to show for it." He won't quit, won't he? I mean, I know I'm a girl and all, but I'm pretty sure that common sense would tell you that after a beating like that one you ought to leave the guy alone. I dared myself and cautiously looked over. I was too close so I didn't manage to see Stu. However, 'Wolverine' was facing my way slightly, so our eyes locked instead. He had been nonchalant about the situation from what I could see, the minute he saw my face however his body seemed to have grown the slightest bit tense.

"Come on buddy this isn't worth-" Stu shoved his friend away and suddenly leaned in closer to the man who currently wouldn't leave my eyes alone. Oh- wait...that's right my left eye changed color. Is that what he's looking at or just me?

"I know what you are." At this I gave a start, straightening and hiding my hands away from anything they could touch. I was growing tense and during the fight I made freaking vegetation grow just by touching a surface. His eyes seemed to flash with something.

"You lost your money; keep this up and you'll lose something else." His voice was even and as low as Stu's, but I had a feeling that for some reason my presence didn't sit well with him. It took me a few seconds, but I realized that perhaps he just hadn't expected a young girl to be sitting next to him - much less be so close when a guy was trying to incite him. Stu seemed to have backed off and I returned my gaze to my glass of water. My eyes widened a fraction when I saw that the water was bubbling and steaming slowly. Was that because I was mad at this guy and his mutant racism? I saw it before it happened. A knife. I heard as Stu whipped out the small blade, actually managing to see the swing in slow motion - just like the ball at the game. I rapidly looked at the man beside me in alarm, eyes wide. Before I could utter anything I saw his eyes flash before turning to me.

"Look out!" Marie screeched from behind me. He stood, turning to the left - opposite side of me - and hit Stu once which caused him to hit a wall behind me. Wolverine cornered him and stuck his fist out. My jaw dropped when I saw two metal...I can't say knives, literally come right out of his knuckles, said knuckles being dangerously close to Stu's throat. Slowly, as a warning, another one started coming out in-between the other two. It stopped shorter than it should have, touching Stu's throat. I was frozen at that moment. So much that I didn't notice until it was late that the bartender had grabbed a rifle and went to point it behind Wolverine's head.

"Get out of my bar, 'freak'." At this moment, everybody else had stopped what they were doing and were tensely watching the scene, some even standing up. I even glanced at my water, and saw how vapor was starting to come out at the word 'freak'. I saw him turn his head slightly at the bartender, his gaze swiftly falling on me and I think Marie too. Was he debating whether or not he should fight with us here? Suddenly he swung his other hand, slashing through the rifle with another pair of metallic claws as if the weapon was made of butter, pointing his new set of claws at the bartender as said man stood back, arms raised. Mmm...I think not. He stayed in that position for some time, looking back and forth between Stu and the bartender before finally retrieving his claws with a metal 'chng!'. He glared at practically everybody in the bar and left. I followed his form. Marie doing the same.

"Let's go." She said. Grabbing her duffel bag and standing up. I was quicker, grabbing her arm and forgetting about the now empty glass of water.

"Where?" Marie looked at the entrance of the bar, where Wolverine had just gone out. "What? No!" I said lowly. Was she insane? "You're crazy! We can't do that!" She looked at me pleadingly.

"Riley he's a mutant too."

"So? Not all mutants are trustworthy - and I'm not saying I'm judging, but you're asking me to go with a complete and total stranger."

"He won't know." I raised an eyebrow at this.

"How 'won't' he know?"

That's how we ended up somehow managing to sneak into the back of his trailer. I don't know how we managed to catch up and jump inside with our bags and him not noticing a thing - I had a bet with Marie. I'm rather sure he knew the guy had whipped out the knife before she yelled out. So how come he didn't notice a pair of clumsy teenage girls jumping along for a ride? He had a truck with a trailer and a smaller part attached to it, we simply hid beneath the covers - with me fidgeting every now and then. I was uncomfortable but at least we weren't walking. Can you believe this time I did fall asleep? I think all the stress finally wore me out. The sound of the engine dying however, jolted me awake in a flash. I looked up at Marie, panic written all over my face. Why was he stopping? Footsteps slowly approached us. I stayed still as a rock. Don't move a muscle...eek! Something poked me! Hard! The cover was roughly and abruptly thrown away from us, majorly blowing our cover. I was facing away so I couldn't see, but by the look on Marie's, he caught us.

"What the hell are you doin'?" I heard his gruff voice say. I stayed completely quiet, letting Marie - who was the one that got us into this mess - speak.

"I'm sorry, we needed a ride. Thought you might help us." I glared at Marie. I never said that, she did.

"Get out." He said roughly. I didn't think about it twice before mounting off, I would've grabbed my bag but he grabbed both of our bags as Marie was getting off and threw them down on the snow. This is really embarrassing. I looked down, face heating up when I saw a vine slowly growing beneath my feet. I stepped on it so he wouldn't notice.

"Where are we supposed to go?" I looked up at him when Marie said that. He wasn't looking at me.

"I don't know." He said, fixing the carp and logs.

"You don't know or you don't care?" He still didn't glance my way.

"Pick one." I felt a bit of anger sweep at me. Okay, that was just rude. He walked towards the driver's seat in his truck when Marie said something else.

"Ah saved your life!" She exclaimed.

"No you didn't." He said, getting inside and turning on the engine. I stuck my hand out. She only stared at it. "What?"

"Pay up. Told you so."

"He only said that so he wouldn't have to owe me anything." I sighed, dropping my hand. Great, way to go keeping your chocolate promises Marie. The truck drove away, reaching the curve and suddenly stopping. My jaw dropped for the second time today. Once again, that man being the cause of it. Marie grabbed her bag and started running towards it.

"Hey!" I ran after her. I can't believe he actually stopped...I guess he's really a nice guy beneath a tough exterior.

The ride was dead silent. Once more, I was sitting in an invisible and illegal seat between the driver of the hitchhike and my best friend. I barely moved at all, trying to sit as still as I could. I was unnerved since I few minutes back. The guy kept glancing at me, like he was trying to make a double-take.

"What's up with you?" I have a start when I heard his voice coming out of the blue. I looked up to see him alternating between me and the street ahead. I frowned, confused at his question.

"You're doing it again." I turned to Marie again. She too was glancing at me. What is everybody looking at? "Your hair. It's going back to normal now." I looked down. Huh, it's true my hair is entirely dark again. It's shorter though. I ripped off the beanie, noticing how two pair of eyes trained on my scalp. I took my hair and threw it forward. It was cut in the same layers as before but now instead of reaching toward my stomach like before it reached just the end of my chest - not that long, not short. Just medium.

"Here..." I said absentmindedly at Marie as I handed back her beanie. My hair was normal again, that's a relief. "What about my eyes?" I asked her. She opened her mouth and closed them again.

"Still...still mismatching." I let out a breath, seeing it come out in a gust of cold. She turned to the man then. "You don't have anything to eat, do you?" He looked at her, then me and reached over to a compartment. This means he reached over me, making me lean back as much as I could. He gave her something but I couldn't see what it was. Marie glanced at me when she was taking off her gloves. Ah, my strangely big appetite. I forgot. As if on cue I felt my stomach grumble. I still shook my head and let her have it. Even though I technically was hungry, my appetite was long gone. I watched as Marie devoured whatever it was that she was eating, finishing in record time. I think we just earned pity points. Although I am rather sure we've established that we're all mutants here, I can just feel it.

"I'm Rogue." I glared at her for using the name. I liked her old name. She nudged me then, as if I was a little kid and she was scolding me for being rude. I glanced at the man, he had his eyes on the road.

"Riley." I said quietly. He glanced down at me for a second, his eyes meeting mine yet again.

"Were you in the army?" His eyes flickered to Rogue and then down to his chest, where his dog tag was. "Doesn't...doesn't that mean you were in the army?" He swiftly hid it inside his shirt, not answering the question. This time I nudged Marie instead. He was kind enough to give us a ride - although under the guilt-trip card - even when we stowed away without permission, he didn't need to open up and tell us his life story. Marie looked out the window - maybe abashed - and then looked back into his trailer. I felt my legs starting to grow itchy out of the blue. Probably mosquitos. As careful as I could I reached down to my lower, right leg to scratch the skin through my pants.

"Wow." My head snapped up.

"What?" Both me and the man said at the same time, we moved our heads again, staring at each other with cautious looks before turning our attention back to Marie. I was still leaning over, scratching.

"Suddenly my life doesn't seem so bad." I deliberately hit her arm with my free hand.

"Hey, if you prefer the road-"

"No, no! It's fine she's just joking." I cut in quickly, leaning back again, going to scratch my left upper arm instead.

"Yeah, it looks great...it looks cozy." I felt my face heat up at her answer. God, she is a terrible liar. That and suddenly the roles seem to have switched - I can be super quiet, which is why people say I know when to hold my tongue, but usually I'm just a blabber while she just adds what she thinks every now and then. Right now I'm the one who seems the quietest - then again, that's the first impression I seem to give basically everyone. I had had my hands hidden in the long sleeves of my oversized jacket, whereas now Marie had even he gloves off so she started moving them together to get some heat to them. I felt bad at that moment. I could've hugged her and put my hands over hers just to warm her up...now I couldn't.

When the man moved I looked up at him, startled as he turned something on...and then went for Marie's trembling hands. My eyes widened.

"Put your hands on the heater." Marie flinched back before he could touch her. He retrieved his hands. I couldn't tell if he was hurt by this or simply surprised that after she stowed away and later hijacked with a total stranger, ate food from a total stranger and even tried to make small talk, she would be afraid of him touching her. "I'm not gonna hurt ya kid."

"It's not you." I answered for her when I saw the hesitation cross her eyes. He looked down at me, he probably would've forgotten I was there had I not nearly been invading his personal space in the front seat. "She just...can't touch people..." I felt bad explaining it so I looked at her to continue.

"When people touch my skin, something happens." I scratched my head. More description Marie...

"What?"

"I don't know. They just get hurt." He nodded, mildly satisfied with the answer. Then he glanced down at my and my hidden hands.

"Oh, um, no I don't...I don't do that...I'm weirded but I don't do that." Marie cracked a ghost of a smile at that. It's true. My mutation is wacko.

"Well if you get cold, there's the heater." I nodded, smiling. He frowned not really looking at me but probably wondering, 'What the heck is she smiling about?' Ah yes, my real, weird side is coming out. Lately I had been much more somber than I usually am. I saw his hand move to the top of the steering wheel, finding myself looking at his knuckles. There was not a single mark on them. This time, my mouth went running without my brain.

"When they come out...does it hurt?" I asked, looking at his face for an answer in case he wouldn't give me one. He stared at his knuckles, cigar on his mouth as he spoke.

"Every time." I bit the inside of my right cheek. How can he stand that? Suddenly I glanced at Marie...Rogue, and felt immensely guilty. These two people...they had a run for their money with their mutations. Whereas all I do is toy with water, grow a little vegetation and see things in slow motion. My mutation is not at all an obstacle in my life. Theirs? Their life 'is' their mutation.

"So what kind of a name is 'Rogue'?" When he said that a grin spread across my head, looking at Marie.

"Told ya." She glared at me but still answered back.

"I don't know," She still looked at me, "What kind of a name is 'Wolverine'?" I turned my head to him. He looked reluctant for a few seconds before he spoke once more.

"My name is Logan." Logan? Mmm...nice name. I nudged Marie, prompting her to reveal her true name just like he - and I - did.

"Marie." We both sort of smiled a little, satisfied with having successfully broken the ice. "You know you should put on your seat-belt Riley, you too." I looked down and realized that I didn't have a seat-belt on.

"I would but I'm not legally seated, remember?" I told her, reminding her that in truth there were only two seats, therefore two seat-belts.

"Listen kid, I don't need any advice, I know how to-" Just at that moment a tree can crashing down right in front of us. I would've grabbed onto something but this time I didn't see things in slow motion, instead I just felt my body fly and I crashed through the windshield. I felt the glass cut through my skin nearly everywhere on my body. What was surprising though, was that even when I harshly met the snow, I was still conscious. I laid there. I couldn't move. Everything hurt. That's when my eyes caught the other figure a good few feet away from me. I landed a bit farther. Oh my God...is he...? No, if I'm still conscious he has got to be okay.

"Riley!" I heard Rogu- ugh! Marie! Marie! Marie! Marie! It's Marie not Rogue!

I glanced at Logan, seeing how he started to slowly move and get up. I coughed, turning over so I was laying on my back instead. I had managed to somehow cover my face with my arms but now my hands, arms and shoulder were bleeding. I could feel the shards from the windshield. It hurt.

"Kid, hey kid!" I groaned and tried to stand. Was that Logan? I felt a hand on my back, helping me sit up. Immediately I grabbed my right shoulder. "You okay?" I only whimpered as I felt the sharp glass embedded on my small shoulder. I saw him out of the corner of my eye glancing at it. He looked up quickly.

"Kid! You okay?" I think he was talking to Marie. "Hey!" She must've been shocked or something and hadn't answered him. His hands moved behind my back and under my legs, lifting me up with ease and started walking back to the truck. I winced when he moved my shoulder as he lifted me, receiving a worried glance. We were almost there but he halted abruptly. I looked up at him. His eyes were darting back and forth, his nose moving...was he sniffing? And they say I'm weird. He put me down quickly - mindful of my shoulder - and not a second after somebody jumped on him. I jumped and tried to scoot back, but the pain that shot up my arm prevented me from doing so. I craned my neck to see Marie desperately trying to take off the seatbelt.

"Marie..." I croaked out, reaching my arm out. I couldn't do anything. My head was pounding and my ears felt hot - despite laying down on pure snow. Out of seemingly nowhere I saw Logan land on top o the windshield, Marie letting out a shriek of horror and shock. Something roughly grabbed the back of my jacket and hauled me up. I gasped and let out a wail of pain - my shoulder felt like it was set on fire as I was whipped around to face a man. A burly, hairy, and savage looking man with sharp claws and fangs. His eyes were extremely dark and his hair was long, unkept and dirty. He growled lowly at me as I put my small hands on his, that were now gripping the front of my jacket, leaving me suspended high above the ground.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice cracking with fear as I limped about, trying futile ways of kicking him, but every part of my body was screaming with each movement. He leaned closer and...I think he freaking sniffed me! I tried to pull away but he flinched back abruptly and growled at me. I just stared, completely confused. He looked at something behind me, alarm crossed his eyes momentarily before he threw me as if I was a bag of garbage. I landed roughly and the impact blew away the air from my lungs.

"Ugh!" Was all I could let out as I gaped at the tremendous amount of horrible, excruciating pain spread throughout me. What the heck? Was is this? It feels like... "Oh no!" I choked out. This was how I felt in the shower, when I fainted. Just like then, I blacked out. Except this time it was practically instant and my mind felt completely fuzzy as the cold of the snow fogged everything away.

* * *

**_R&R!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one."_

_ ~ Albert Einstein_

_Guest__:** I know. I always thought it was harsh that she went through all of that on her own. Running away and being in unknown places, feeling so lonely. I know I would love to have a friend willing to run away with me. :) I'm glad you liked my story so far. **_

_Guest: **Perhaps. You'll find out in this chapter ;) It'll be explained later on in the story when the Professor is figuring out who Sabertooth (Magneto) was really after. I would but I think I would make him seem OOC. I'm being honest there xD I love his character and I'd hate to ruin it. Maybe later on I'll do it but for now it stays in Riley's POV. Thanks! :D I'm glad you liked it! I will try to keep posting as often as I can. **_

_Reader: **Thanks. :) That will be revealed in this chapter ;) You'll be surprised. I did those things to try and catch the readers off guard. **__**I'll try to update often. Thank you! Same to you my friend! **_

_Guest__: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC Riley.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: School for the Gifted**_

My eyelids fluttered open ever so slightly. Bright lights nearly blinded me and the white walls didn't help much. I raised my arm to make a shade over my eyes but found needles embedded in it. I gulped and turned my arm over and over, goosebumps passing over my spine as I felt how they moved along my flesh and veins. Why so many? My other hand shook as I brought it over too. This only had one needle. I was starting to get a pulsating feeling from my beat up arm - probably just paranoia from so...so many needles. I craned my neck to the left. A white wall with a lot of metal was all that met me. My heart was already racing with fear. If I was in a hospital...didn't that mean they'd know I was a mutant? But it looks like I'm being treated so I highly doubt that they know. I craned my neck again slowly to the other side.

Swish! Swoosh!

I closed my eyes again immediately and faced upwards like I had before. Somebody came in. I didn't get to see who because I was busy faking to still be unconscious. I heard clicking footsteps approach me. Heals? Maybe? If so it's a woman...unless it's a man with class...my brain is messed up.

'No need to fake, I know you're awake.' My eyes literally shot open and so did my body. I regretted everything.

It was a woman's voice but...it sounded different. It resounded all throughout my skull and left a vibrating sensation behind, making my head feel as fuzzy as it did when I was laying on the snow and blacked out. I don't understand where my abrupt reaction came from, it's so unlike me. When I shot up, I dragged all the needles with me. Instead of feeling them all being forcefully ripped out, I found myself floating. Literally. Sitting in midair, no needles attached. My eyes were wide with fear, body frozen in a seated position with my hands stretched out in front of me, my fingers twitching uncomfortably and my breathing labored. I felt like crying for some reason. I took a look around me and realized why I felt like this.

Blood covered my arms thanks to the needles that were somehow stuck to the walls and ceiling; the equipment the needles were attached to were floating a few feet above the ground. The medical, metal table I was on was floating and I was floating above it. It wasn't by much, only a few inches. I noticed something red and white on the floor. My watering eyes grew wide once again as I noticed the redheaded woman who laid on the ground. She had on a white lab coat which made me believe she was a doctor. Oh God...did I barrel down a doctor? That's when I noticed her hands in front of her, three needles suspended midair a few inches away from her.

"I-I..." I tried to speak but no words came out. I was scared, confused, lost... *_Gasp_*. Marie! Where's Marie? My pulse went up again, and ignoring the pain in my arms I landed on the table, swinging my body to the side and jumping off, lading on the ground. Everything instantly fell too, as if in sync with me. My feet were asleep and I wobbled, stumbling to my right and falling on my right. When my arm screamed in pain I remembered I had flown through the windshield. Which arm hurt more though. I gaped but no noise came out. My throat was extremely sore - compared to the rest of my body which wasn't in as much pain as before.

I scampered off in search of my friend, passing a few feet close to the woman. I looked down as I passed by, guilt stretching out in my eyes. I felt like helping her but I was so scared and erratic that I didn't even stop to think that I could ask her where Marie was. She held her arm out in a strange manner, and seemed surprised when I ran right past her, skidding to a halt outside when I saw three different ways. With no time to waste and my badly functioning brain I made a random choice and just kept running straight. I passed by many doors, not knowing if I should've checked every single one of them to find Marie - the thought of that woman chasing me however kept me going. I turned right, then left, then passed by two intersections and rounded a sharp turn to the right. I looked behind me in fear and paranoia. Such a quite, clean and empty place gave me the spooks - and I was all alone...-

"Oof!" I collided against something hard - I think it was metal but I couldn't had ran straight into a wall right? My body lost balance and my feet tripped over one another, making me fall back down with a sharp cry. That hurt...

"Kid?" My eyes shot open instantly. That rough voice. I remember it.

"Logan?" He was standing above me, looking as confused and erratic as me. Except he didn't seem to have blood anywhere.

"What happened to you?" He asked, almost urgently as e kneeled down by my side to help me up. I took a look down at myself for the first time, a scarlet blush scattering across my face and ears as I saw I was merely in a light blue, hospital gown. At least I had underwear on but the gown was made out of paper. I saw what he meant though. My arms, my legs, probably my face too. Bloodied and injured. Well, the blood was because of the needles, but dark purplish bruises and deep cuts were part of the whole, car incident package.

"I flew through the glass." Was all I answered, my voice very hoarse and barely recognizable as my own. Dang. He looked down at me with a small trace of concern and a confused look crossed his eyes.

"The windshield," I cleared my throat, "I crashed into it and then the hairy guy treated me like a trash bag." His eyes changed.

"He hurt you? Where's the other girl?"

"Marie - I'm not kid, remember?" Cleared my throat again, it really hurt. "I'm Riley." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly in amusement as I reminded him of my dislike for the nickname. Maybe I didn't look like a grown woman in body, but that didn't mean I was a little girl or a kid either. "I don't know where she is *cough*. I was looking for her." He looked at me skeptical as I bit my lip and rubbed my sore arm.

"By running around without looking where you're going?" I glared at him slightly.

"You're one to talk."

'_Where are you going?' _My head whipped up and I searched in every direction for the abrupt voice. Logan must've heard it too for his eyes widened, searching the empty halls with a wild look. Suddenly, an arm grabbed the wrist that didn't hurt and I was dragged to a wall where he put an arm over my chest to keep me flat against the metallic, cold wall. To my right something moved with a 'swish!' similar to the one that startled me when the woman came into the room I had been in.

_'Over here.'_

"Did you hear that?" Logan and I looked inside to see a small space, I think it was an elevator. We looked at each other before stepping inside. My hands were literally shaking now. Not only am I paranoid about elevators, but I just realized I walked in here following a voice inside my head that apparently, Logan can hear too.

_'No need to be frightened my dear.' _I snapped my head up again, grasping it in both hands.

"Who's there?" Logan side glanced at me but I just ignored him.

'_I can assure you I am not your conscience.' _

_Swish!_ The door opened and we peeked outside. It was a hall. Lamps, vases, a carpet, stairs, wooden doors...it looked like a mansion.

_'Where are you going?' _

_'This way.' _

_'It's over there.' _

Logan, still having a tight hold of my wrist, bounded this way and that. Changing from one door to the next. I think he can hear it too, he just doesn't freak-in like me, he freaks-out. Suddenly I heard various footsteps and people talking. He dragged me to a column and placed his back flat against it, pressing my back against his chest as some kids went down a flight of stairs and nearly spotted us. I peeked out and stared at them. They were teenagers, some even younger. What is this place? Logan then ran into a door. I stayed behind without realizing it and then stared at the empty space.

"Logan?" My weak voice called out. Oh-oh. I'm alone in an unknown place with unknown people and no Marie-

"Are you alright?" A hand touched my shoulder out of the blue and I shrieked in fright, jumping away and turning around, my back hitting a column behind me. The two people behind were pushed away only a few feet by some mysterious force I am still trying to get a grip of. They both looked surprised...but I think I looked even more shocked at their appearances. The woman had snowy white hair and mocha skin while the man had a pair of funky shades. The glasses were red...strange but cool.

"W-who...who are you?" I bit the inside of my cheek when I stuttered. Dang it...

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to startle you...but weren't you supposed to be in bed?" The white haired woman spoke with a calm and kind voice. At the mention "bed" however my tongue went off.

"Bed? More like medical study." I gulped. What is up with me? I never act with such an attitude to people I don't know. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"We were actually sent to get you and the other man. I suppose you got up just in time." Sent? Fear and anxiety crept up my chest, forcing to take a tentative step back. But it was so small I don't think they even noticed. "Why don't you follow us?" I gulped silently but still nodded. They didn't really seem dangerous to me...so I indeed followed them. Right into the room Logan had ran into. He didn't see me because I was behind both the strangers.

"Ah, Logan I would like you to meet Ororo Monroe, also called Storm and this is Scott Summers, also called Cyclops." I raised a brow and my mouth hung open slightly, my eyes narrowed. Storm? Cyclops? I watched Scott extend a hand to Logan in greeting, a hand which was left hanging and ignored - not really ignored, Logan was well aware. I felt uncomfortable as Scott retreated. "They saved your life." Hey, that's the voice that was inside my head. I heard the clicking of shoes behind me and quickly sidestepped nervously, accidentally bumping into Scott and almost made him stumble. When I turned I saw red hair. Oh God...it's the woman...from the medical lab...

"Ah, Jean. I believe you have met Dr. Jean Grey...haven't you Miss Riley."It was a statement, not a question. I felt my cheeks literally burn as embarrassment filled me when the attention was turned to me. Now that I looked at where Logan was standing I saw a bald man in a wheelchair. I practically froze.

"You are in my school for the gifted. For mutants. You three will be safe here from Magneto." My head snapped up from gazing at the floor when he mentioned 'three'. 'Rogue!'

"Three? Where's Rogue?" Everybody in the room gave a small start at hearing me talk, I'd been quiet since I got in here. The man in the wheelchair looked at me with a kind smile.

"You don't need to worry, Rogue is safe. As a matter of fact I'm more worried about you right now." This struck me hard. Rogue was okay? I didn't know if I should believe him, but the last comment he made sent me off my trail of thought.

"I feel fine." Was all I could answer to that, even though he startled more than I would've liked to admit. "...and what's a Magneto?" I asked as a side thought, more like a change of topic. He must've sensed this because he let it drop just as quick.

"A very powerful mutant." I thought back to the strange guy that grabbed me. Was he Magneto? "Who believes that a war should break out between mutants and the rest of humanity. I've been following his activities for quite some time now. The man who attacked you is an associate of his called Sabertooth."

"That explains a lot." I muttered under my breath at the strange yet very, very fitting name.

"Sabertooth?" Logan asked with incredulity and amusement. The man only nodded calmly, perhaps believing he was getting somewhere. Wrong.

"Storm." He checked for correction from her, which she nodded to. Oh boy, don't make any rude comments Log-

"What do they call you? Wheels?" I smacked my forehead silently and looked down. God now that was just uncalled for. He snorted. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He started walking to Scott while I was to the side of Storm now, watching how he stood in his personal space. "Cyclops right?" He didn't wait for an answer before seizing his coat in his hands and lifting him slightly. My eyes widened and I paralyzed. What is he doing? Is he insane? "You wanna get out of my way?"

"Logan, its been almost fifteen years, hasn't it?" I didn't get it, but apparently Logan did because he stopped. "Living from day to day? Moving from place to place? With no memory of who or what you are?" Logan turned around to look at him. So...he has amnesia then?

"Shut up." He said quickly. I think that's a yes.

"Give me a chance. I may be able to help you find some answers."

"How do you know?" He said frantically.

_'You're not the only one with gifts.' _

_'Over here.'_

_'Not that way.' _

I looked up, then back at the man. He was the one. The one making the voices, but they were all his voices.

"What is this place?" Logan asked with a small smirk of curiosity. I too was curious...but...as everybody started filing out I stayed behind, the man in the wheelchair noticed and told the others to wait outside.

"What did you mean before?" I asked quietly.

"I did not introduce myself to you properly, I am Charles Xavier, owner of the school. Why don't you take a seat?" He pointed to a couch. I have to admit I was impatient but I still did as told. "You are aware of the fact that you are a mutant, right Riley?" I nodded. "Do you know what your abilities are?" I looked down at my pale hands.

"They're...confusing. I can't tell how, when, where or what mutations I have because they're...too unpredictable." He raised a brow at some point of my explanation.

"'_Mutations_' you say." I frowned, not saying anything since I didn't understand what he was trying to say. "You do not possess various, scattered abilities Riley." I shifted in my seat.

"Then...then why...?" He was confusing me now, more than I was before.

"You are a very powerful mutant, Riley. A very unique one." I just wanted him to say what I was already. He started chuckling. "Yes I can tell you are very impatient about this Riley." My eyes widened a fraction. "You see...you're what I would like to call...a reality warper." I stayed still, blinking a few times.

"I thought I was a mutant." He chuckled again.

"You are a mutant Riley. Your abilities...they consist in you warping reality itself. You can control, shape, create and destroy reality as it is." My grip on the cushion beneath me tightened.

"_Destroy_?" I asked, my voice wavering with fear. He nodded.

"You do not need to worry about that though. You are barely just developing your mutation as it is, therefore you are a low level mutant, not posing much of a threat to everybody around you." Low level? Wait, that's right, my mutation activated only a few hours ago...or was it days? "However I will not lie to you Riley, your mutation...could be quite dangerous." Quite? I could destroy the world! That's what he said! "If not controlled." When he let out that pronounced 'if', I knew something was coming. I looked down at my hands again.

"If I'm such a danger then why not...isolate me from everybody? Put somewhere that I don't have a chance of hurting anyone."

"My dear, you are not some beast needed to be caged away." I looked up into his eyes. He did look like a kind man. "I am simply speaking of precautions. You have been doing well from what I have seen." I looked up with incredulity.

"Well? I hurt the doctor that was trying to help me just because I got scared. I didn't even realize I was doing anything until I noticed everything around me! I made a water fountain explode just with a motion of my hand! I'm not doing well!" I exploded. Now I felt guilty about pouring myself to a man that was being so kind to me.

"Riley...you did not even know what you could do. It was not your fault. Seeing as how your mutation is so complex yet so simple, it will take some time for you to; get used to them, know them, manipulate them, control them." I ran a hand through my hair.

"...and I thought Rogue had it bad." The reminder that crossed my lips made me look up at him in alarm.

"I already told you, Rogue is alright, much better than you right now. Would you not prefer to change?" He motioned at my clothing. Oh. Shoot, I forgot.

"Um, yes, I would very much." He nodded.

"Storm shall lead you to a room. Should you stay here or not is completely your election Riley. The doors are opened, you are no prisoner here." With that I was led to said room. It would take me some time to memorize this place...

xxXxx|xxXxx|xxXxx|xxXxx|xxXxx|xxXxx•xxXxx|xxXxx|xxXxx|xxXxx|xxXxx|xxXxx

I went into the room and looked all around me as soon as Storm left. Comfy. There was already a bed, a closet and a desk with a mirror. I went to the bed that was neatly done with white covers to find my duffel bag. My clothes! Yay! A smiled tugged my face as I quickly chose a combination - sort of, I didn't really care as long as I showered and got out of this thing. Then I walked to the only other door beside the entrance into the room. Bingo. A bathroom. I looked into the shower and saw that there were all the essentials I needed; shampoo, conditioner, soap and even shaving razors. I took off the hospital gown and went to step into the shower, until I noticed something. What...? I looked different. I couldn't tell how, I just knew. My skin I think it was; it looked too smooth. No scars or blemishes. That's strange. It just gave my body a strange, slightly surreal look. I shrugged it off, passing it off as just another part of my powerful mutation.

As I turned the knob on the left to the left the two words kept passing through my head. Reality warper. It did sound dangerous. The water felt too cold. Did I turn it right? I went to turn the polished and fancy looking knob to the other side when the water automatically switched to a far more warmer temperature, in just a second. I looked down at my hands. If I can do anything, then why does it center mostly on water?

'_...developing your mutation...' _

Of course. My mutation is on process. It's so large that it had to specialize on something before allowing me to do bigger things. I would question why exactly water and plants, but I think it was just a random choosing. Perhaps it could've been anything else - flight, fire manipulation, super strength. I guess it just...went with the flow...literally. I looked up at the faucet from where the water was emerging. Biting my lip I glanced at my hands again, then slowly rose them up in the air to point slightly at it with open palms. Instead of water, tiny cubes of ice started hitting my body all of a sudden. I jumped with shock, slipping on the cool, wet tiles. I reached out, trying to grasp the curtains to prevent my fall but was stopped abruptly half way. The water went back to it's original, liquid self. I looked down. My long dark hair was almost touching the ground. I was suspended mid air, my body laying in a diagonal position. I'm doing this aren't I? I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. Slowly, my body was pushed up by some invisible force until it was completely vertical. As soon as I finished my knees felt like jello and gave under me. My hands supported me as I collapsed and looked around dizzily, the water warm against my skin as it completed to soak me.

What was _**that**_? Did I just get exhausted? I looked up at the faucet. That would explain why the water went back to normal. That's good. I may alter reality but I can't multitask. That is a very useful limitation. Anybody else would call me crazy for thinking something like that, but knowing that I'm a prominent danger makes me very uneasy.

I stood on shaky legs and finished bathing, feeling much better after I was done. God how good that felt...I think the shower was the thing I missed the most when I decided to go on an escapade with Rogue. I wrapped a towel around me and opened the door. As I stepped back into my room the door leading into it from the halls opened. I expected to see Storm coming in, because she was the one that brought me here - I would've been more than happy if it had been Rogue though. Instead, Logan came in. I was so startled by his appearance in my room that I stumbled with my towel, almost letting it drop. Now that would have been the most incredibly awkward and embarrassing thing to ever happen to me. He didn't notice how I was dressed the first few seconds he started talking.

"Hey kid, you need to go to the -" He stopped dead at the doorway when his eyes found my form. This towel...suddenly feels a lot smaller than I thought it was.

"I'm not a kid..." I muttered, despite my heated face.

"I can see that..." He muttered very lowly. My head snapped up in surprise, letting out a small squeak.

"What?" He shook his head, turning away from me.

"Nothing, you need to go back to the medical station." I grimaced.

"But I'm fine...I don't want more needles stuck in me."

"They need to check ya up." He grumbled. He was about to leave but I remember something very important.

"Wait!" He turned slightly, still not looking at me. "Did you see Rogue?" He nodded, making me sigh with relief.

"She's fine. Asking for you." Before I could ask anything else, he was out the door and closed it behind him with a soft 'click'.

I sighed shakily, hugging the towel to me. That was...unexpected. I drew the heavy curtains together, closing them just like I always did when I was back home - call it paranoia. I dried myself off and slipped on the clothes I chose out of my old duffel bag. I looked at myself in the mirror. My black T-shirt was slightly tighter than before. It must've shrunk down somehow. The jeans I picked were having a similar reaction. That's odd. I grabbed my black with graphic designs pair of converse and started working on brushing out the tangles in my hair. The door opened again. I didn't turn to look at who it was. Logan knew where I was, so he probably told Rogue. It must be her.

"Why aren't you getting your check up?" I craned my head to look at Logan. I could've sworn this time it was going to be Rogue.

"Um, because I don't want to go...?" I answered with a shrug as continued brushing out my long, damp hair. I heard him walk a few steps closer. "Did they actually send you up here twice just for me?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"No, just the first one. Dr. Gray told me you hadn't showed up."

"Logan where are we?"

"A school for mutants, apparently." He said gruffly.

"How lucky that they found us." I finished with my hair and flipped it back. I turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't the Professor tell you what my mutation is?" He raised a brow.

"Why don't you tell me?" I looked down at my hands before looking at him again.

"I can manipulate reality Logan, might as well put the restraints on me now."

* * *

**_R&R! ;) _**


End file.
